


Dirty Little Secret

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Study, Kirk/Spock pre-slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gary knows everything about Jim, now that he is so powerful. What secret does he know and will Jim believe what Gary tells him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is prequel to Betrayal and Forgiveness.

"You were a psychiatrist once. You know the ugly, savage things we all keep buried, that none of us dare expose. But he'll dare. Who's to stop him? He doesn't need to care."  
  
"He's coming."  
  
"Hang on to being a human for one minute longer."  
  
In mere seconds Gary appears. Jim aims his phaser rifle but it is sent flying away from him. Now, vulnerable Jim must face his best friend.  
  
"I am disappointed in you Elizabeth. But you James, what shall I do with you?"  
  
"Gary, listen to me."  
  
"I do not need to listen to a mere mortal. You have no idea what it is like to be a god. I can do anything, I know everything."  
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
"Your devotion of course. Oh and something else. Your statement a moment ago made me realize that even you James have secrets that you wouldn't dare expose."  
  
"Leave me out of this. I am here as your friend."  
  
"Oh, that's what we're now. Only friends."  
  
"That is all we can be." Jim stared at the man that once was his friend. He had aged so quickly because of his powers. He was no longer the man he once knew.  
  
"All because of him, am I right?"  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about?"  
  
Laughter echoed all around them, amplified by the huge boulders that kept the sound contained.  
  
"You were right, I don't care and I shall expose your dirty little secret."


	2. Chapter 2

Jim's mind was racing out of control. What could Gary know? He had secrets of course like any other person but how Gary phrased his declaration sent shivers down his spine.

Gary stared at the man he once called friend. He had been so much more than that. They had become intimate, not by mistake, but by mutual attraction.

Jim could tell that Gary was far to gone to reason with him. And that would eventually be his demise.

 

A lack of poor judgement had happened on a certain day when Gary cheated on his best friend. He had sworn it was Finnegan's fault. That the young man had set it all up as practical joke. That Jim would enter at the same time Gary was with a girl.

It had been cleared up between them and they had started again their affair of the heart. While on board the Farragut they had never been so close. As a command team they were perfect, inseparable. And again betrayal reared its ugly head. Another woman, a nameless face, he had so many. He now knew that Gary would never settle for just one partner. 

"Don't you ever think of us Jim. How wonderful we were together?"

Jim trying to gain his friend's confidence started his dance of seduction.


	3. Chapter 3

Try to stall him. Do anything to make him think he is in control. That is what Jim kept thinking as he tried to weaken Gary's hold on him.   
  
"Of course, we were perfect together. The best team. Perhaps, we can be that again." Jim tried to approach Gary his hands held up in front of him to show is willingness to make things work between them.  
  
The sound of Gary's voice was like a thunder storm, how it echoed all around them. It made Jim feel so small, but he wasn't going to let him have the upper hand. He was determined to make Gary believe they had a chance.  
  
"What do you take me for? Don't you realize I know everything. I know what you hide behind that well known persona of yours. The mighty Captain Kirk that is unbreakable, a man so confident, so strong. I know the future and what it holds for you. And I know my fate as well. But, I shall leave you with a little secret. The one you love will never be yours. And you will lose him. I have done this. You will betray him and he will never forgive you."  
  
"I see him in my mind too." Elizabeth answered seeing the person in Gary's mind.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about." Jim answered.  
  
"It doesn't matter. You lose Kirk, and I win."


End file.
